GAO Reports - 1980
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1980 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Budget and Spending: Most Federal Agencies Have Done Little Planning for ADP Disasters (AFMD-81-16) (Dec. 18, 1980). * Justice and Law Enforcement: Oversight of the Government's Security Classification Program-Some Improvement Still Needed (LCD-81-13) (Dec. 16, 1980). * Continued Use of Costly, Outmoded Computers In Federal Agencies Can Be Avoided (AFMD-81-9) (Dec. 15, 1980). November * Employment: Applicability of Service Contract Act to Service Employees of ADP and High-Technology Companies (Nov. 19, 1980). * Information Technology: Computerized Hospital Medical Information Systems Need Further Evaluation To Ensure Benefits From Huge Investments (AFMD-81-3) (Nov. 18, 1980). * Increasing Use of Data Telecommunications Calls for Stronger Protection and Improved Economics (LCD-81-1) (Nov. 12, 1980). * Government Operations: Review of the Tennessee Valley Authority's Procurements of Automatic Data Processing Equipment (EMD-81-20) (Nov. 7, 1980). October * Information Security: Department of Housing and Urban Development's Privacy Act Systems of Records (LCD-81-10) (Oct. 31, 1980). * Forest Service's Region 5 Should Consider Less Costly Ways to Meet Word and Data Processing Needs (CED-81-15) (Oct. 23, 1980). * Information Management: Use of Computerized Information for Local and National Health Care Planning Purposes (Oct. 17, 1980). * Information Technology: Agencies Should Encourage Greater Computer Use on Federal Design Projects (LCD-81-7) (Oct. 15, 1980). * Government Operations: Proposed Revisions to Procurement Regulations Covering ADP Equipment and Services (B-199089) (Oct. 15, 1980). September * Information Technology: The Navy's Computerized Pay System Is Unreliable and Inefficient-What Went Wrong? (FGMSD-80-71) (Sept. 26, 1980). * Information Technology: Review of the District of Columbia's Automatic Data Processing Operations (GGD-80-103) (Sept. 9, 1980). * IInformation Technology: Use of Automatic Data Processing in the Veterans Administration To Support Medical Care Facilities (Sept. 4, 1980). August * Weak Financial Controls Make the Community Services Administration Vulnerable to Fraud and Abuse (FGMSD-80-73) (Aug. 22, 1983). July * Information Technology: Farmers Home Administration's Computer-Based Unified Management Information System (July 24, 1980). June * Program to Improve Federal Records Management Practices Should Be Funded By Direct Appropriations (LCD-80-68) (June 23, 1980). * Conversion: A Costly, Disruptive Process That Must Be Considered When Buying Computers (FGMSD-80-35) (June 3, 1980). May * Information Technology: Procurement of ADP Equipment and Services by Veterans Administration (May 29, 1980). * GAO Findings on Federal Internal Audit - A Summary (FGMSD-88-39) (May 27, 1980). * Telecommunications: Does DOD Need a Dedicated System of High Altitude Satellites To Meet Its Strategic Communications Requirements for the Next Decade? (LCD-80-59) (May 9, 1980). April * Government Operations: Central Agencies' Compliance With OMB Circular A-71, Transmittal Memorandum No. 1 (LCD-80-56-I) (Apr. 30, 1980). * Retirement Security: Wider Use of Better Computer Software Technology Can Improve Management Control and Reduce Costs (FGMSD-80-38) (Apr. 29, 1980). * Information Technology: Incorporation of Contract Clause Into Proposed FPR Temporary Regulation (B-197574) (Apr. 22, 1980). March * Telecommunications: Improving Social Security Administration Procedures for Acquiring ADP and Telecommunications Resources (Mar. 31, 1980). * Program to Follow Up Federal Paperwork Commission Recommendation Is In Trouble (GGD-80-36) (Mar. 14, 1980). * Department of Agriculture: Actions Needed to Enhance Paperwork Management and Reduce Burden (GGD-80-14) (Mar. 10, 1980). * Auditing and Financial Management: Accurate Information-Government Managers Cannot Do Without It ( (Mar 3, 1980). February * Information Technology: Farmers Home Administration's ADP Development Project-Current Status and Unresolved Problems (CED-80-67) (Feb. 19, 1980). * Information Technology: Review of Selected Computer System Procurements (FGMSD-80-34) (Feb. 15, 1980). January * Information Technology: A Structure for Managing ADP Resources (Jan. 1, 1980). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1980